Small children to age 9 in day care centers or other such facilities usually are required to take naps on mats laid on the floor or on conventional juvenile cots made with wood, steel, or aluminum frames with cloth fabric stretched between the frames for support purposes. Sleeping on the floor can be uncomfortable and cold while conventional cots are costly, having several pieces held together by fasteners which become a hazard and require maintenance. Handling and stacking also is a problem with conventional cots since they require a great amount of storage space when not in use. In addition, another problem in the use of conventional cots results from the wetting by juveniles which causes odors and unsanitary conditions. Cleaning conventional cots by washing and air drying requires much time and renders the cots unusable for extended periods of time while drying.